


Your Name?

by Rea_Hakuryuu



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Basend on the movie "Your Name"., I wish you enjoy this, Is a short thing, M/M, New update, No Beta, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_Hakuryuu/pseuds/Rea_Hakuryuu
Summary: The only thing he remembers then was light, a beautiful night that looked almost like a Van Gogh’s painting for how beautiful the star and the sky.Adam remembers the shooting star, a long and bright light in the whole night sky and he remembers to look at it in awe finding himself the courage to change and to be more certain of his future.Adam Tower remembers the sky and then he looks in the mirror for the last time lost in the dark sea of those foreign eyes.“Who are you?”





	Your Name?

*beep – beep – beep*

The strange and frustrating sound of an alarm clock wake up Elias, he rolled on the bed and slam his hand on top of that dreadful object before closing his eyes again and then he realise that something was wrong in the first place.  
  
When he really had an alarm clock so noisy in the first place? Usually, he wakes up early, thanks to Gabriel’s snoring but he didn’t tell his brother about that – Elias didn’t want to be rude.

The second thing he noticed, for example, was that he was … different.  
  
His body was different, the room was not his own and clearly has a modern touch in it that he didn’t recognise before.  
Trembling hands reaches for his face, touch the lip and they were … normal.  
  
Intact.  
  
No harelip, no moustache … nothing. Everything was different and a sudden wave of panic start to flow inside his heart.  
  
No. No. No. No.  
  
Elias starts to get worried, his eyes got watery and start to sob before realising that maybe that was a dream.  
  
A very weird dream, indeed.  
  
That would’ve been a possible explanation, Elias remembers that he read something about the mind that can get aware of their surroundings even during a dream.  
  
So, the dream began in a normal way and now, in a strange way, he starts to control the dream like the real life?  
  
That’s it, Elias thought with a confirming nod, that should be it.  
  
He then decides to reach for the bathroom.  
  
Elias take a moment to notice how that dream body was.  
He was smaller, thin was the right word, his hands start to touch the chest without an inch of chest hairs and wearing a small blue pair of a boxer. So strange, why dreaming of being a man so soft and skinny?  
He shook his head, resigned completely to this strange dream he made – probably influenced by Gabriel’s words on how to act more normal, like real normal people -, and finally Elias reaches for the bathroom.  
  
As for the house, the bathroom was more modern and much more clean with so many things and stuff that keeps you healthy. Some product he found was familiar, some brand and name can be found even on the small island of Ork.  
  
However, the most terrifying moment was when Elias finally look at himself in the mirror.  
  
Himself, however, was not the correct answer for what he saw because “he” clearly wasn’t “he”. His face was more pale, no harelip, curly dark hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
The panic flows into Elias once again, no matter how strange that dream was it certainly wasn’t ready for that outcome.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
That question escaped from his lips found out he didn’t really speak Danish, but mostly English with a perfect accent.  
His face was nice, at least, not as handsome and mainly as he usual look, but likeable – even if it’s not as handsome as he usual look -   
  
He stared at the “person” in the mirror, wondering when this strange dream will end.

\-----------

Adam was sure he place the correct time on the alarm clock to have all the time to wake up, showering and then going to work on his new article.  
  
There is no sound and nothing that reminds him of that beeping alarm clock, just a constant snoring more like a buzzing of a mosquito in his ear.  
  
He got up, or rather he jumps up from the bed, annoyed but that snoring just to find himself in a strange place.  
  
The room was pretty much cold, and there is another man sleeping on the near bed.  
  
Adam was very confused at this point.

He doesn’t remember bringing someone, a man especially, to his apartment considering his policy with the “one – night stand” and he was sure he was in his own bed when he falls asleep that night.  
  
So what the fuck is happening?  Is this a dream?  
  
It had to be a dream, nothing else could explain that situation apart from a bad hangover or a really bad case of somnambulism.  
  
He places his feet on the ground founding the low creak of the parquet and starts to looking around. He needs to found a bathroom first, needs to wash himself to see if it’s truly a dream or some other thing.  
  
Adam trying to look at his body already feeling something off with him especially on his pants, and when he looked down … well … Adam start to think that maybe that wasn’t a dream but a real strange hallucination because he didn’t have such morning wood in ages.  
  
He did have those, is a natural reflex on his body, but hell that was ridiculous and painful.  
  
Adam notices that the room is also pretty much simple, rustic and there is nothing there apart from a simple furniture, so he decided to go out and search for a bathroom just to look at himself.  
  
Adam was never much into alien and other sci-fi stuff per se, but he starts to think that maybe some sort of alien abduction could well explain everything.  
  
This was not a dream, and if it was it clearly looks like a nightmare for him.  
  
Adam walks carefully like he was afraid to wake up someone else and make a mess of this situation. Finally, when he found the bathroom, he starts to breathe again never realising he was holding it in. He swallowed down the lump in throat and turn on the light.  
  
Like the house, for what he saw, even the bathroom looks old and he was glad that at least they had a mirror.  
Adam was scared, scared to see the picture in it and not recognise himself because he clearly doesn’t look like usually do – he noticed the hairy chest that made him look like a bear, that would also explain that glorious erection hide inside the pants.  
  
One step at the time, swallow hard again and Adam places himself in front of the mirror and like he predicted he was terrified of that reflection.  
  
His face was tolerable, even if a bit of intimidating, with a mustache on his face. Seriously? Who the hell still have a moustache on his face?   
  
Then Adam can see why everything was so off with himself. A harelip, so ugly to see that make the all figure, at least nice to see – especially those sharp cheekbones -, not desirable.   
  
Normally his mind would start to panic, Adam will only see the bad things in everything and then he will start to jeopardise everything.  
  
This time, the only feeling he could gather was sadness and fear that turn into tears.  
  
Fear for not knowing the truth on what this was happening, fear for himself in this new and unknown territory and a more general fear for the future.  
  
Adam crying, or rather his body crying while he bowed his head and place his eyes on the sink for a long moment. Then he breath, slow and carefully while he starts to think: “who the fuck are you?”  
  
Who the hell was this person?  
  
The only thing he remembers then was light, a beautiful night that looked almost like a Van Gogh’s painting for how beautiful the star and the sky.  
  
Adam remembers the shooting star, a long and bright light in the whole night sky and he remember to look at it in awe finding himself the courage to change and to be more certain of his future.  
  
Adam Tower remembers the sky and then he looks in the mirror for the last time lost in the dark sea of those foreign eyes.  
  
“Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This story is very short because, like I said in the past, I'm not very comfortable with writing but since there is an appreciation week for Elias I decided to give it a shot.  
> This story is old, but I correct few things and hopefully this time, Beta aside, will be more than OK to read it.
> 
> Comments and critics, and kudos too if you want, are always welcome ~


End file.
